


Unexpected Reactions

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Eddie decides to tell Richie how he feels about him after leaving the hospital





	Unexpected Reactions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reações Inesperadas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839910) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

The memories were still coming back the morning Eddie was finally released from the hospital, it was kinda strange many times over the last few weeks he thought he had remembered everything and then out of nowhere a new memory would appear. That particular morning was about a dream he once had when he was younger, in the dream he told Richie how he felt about him and for the next week in real life he couldn't look at Richie at school without hearing in his mind the horrible sound of that horrible mocking laugh the Richie in his dream had given in response to his confession.

And he was sure the memory had come now because he had decided he was going to tell Richie how he felt about him when he was released from the hospital. It occurred to him to tell him several times over the past few weeks, and maybe he would have told him if Richie hadn't told him the first day that he wouldn't leave Derry until Eddie was released from the hospital. And Eddie knew Richie tended to keep his promises, and the thought of having to spend weeks with the weirdness and pity of unrequited love hovering in the hospital room was not one Eddie could stand. So he waited.

They walked side by side from the hospital entrance to the silent parking lot, which was odd, Richie was never quiet like that. Eddie thought that maybe he could feel the vibe of what was to come and maybe he was embarrassed in anticipation, but Eddie cut that line of thought by telling himself that he already had too many things to worry about.

"So-" he and Richie had started to say at the same time when they got in front of their car.

"Go ahead" Richie said.

"I kind of need to tell you something," Eddie said.

"What ? There is something in my teeth? ”

Eddie took a deep breath, it was the last chance to make a joke about having sex with Richie’s mother instead of telling, he let it go. It was time to be brave.

"I'm in love with you. I think I am since I was a child. And no, there's nothing in your teeth. ”

For five seconds Richie just stared at him in silence. And then he started to laugh.

It wasn't exactly the evil laugh the Richie from his old dream had given, but it was a laugh. In the dream he remembers only feeling sad and humiliated, but in reality at that moment such a reaction made him angry.

"It’s not funny !"

"I'm sorry Eddie but it kinda is"

“The idea that anyone could fall in love with you? Yes it's hilarious and believe me I don't understand why either, but you know it is what it is! ””

Richie took a deep breath and he had stopped laughing, but he still had a huge smile on his face. And his hand went to Eddie's face lightly caressing his cheek.

"No Eddie, it's funny because I was about to tell you the same thing"


End file.
